


[Podfic] The Most Unfortunate and Horrifying Events of Rosings Park

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Download Available, Epistolary, Gen, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Author summary from shopfront:Lady Catherine de Bourgh has lived many lives under many names across Europe. She survives by feeding on the blood of a few enthralled servants while amassing a great fortune and occasionally visiting the descendants of her human brother.One day, on such a visit, she finds herself in England and looking at a young boy. He is the perfect image of her brother in his youth, and she is reminded of the human life she left behind. So she takes a new name and a somewhat normal life and makes a bargain with the fae for a changeling child to raise to be his wife, and for a time all is well.For a time.Duration 00:11:56
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] The Most Unfortunate and Horrifying Events of Rosings Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Most Unfortunate and Horrifying Events of Rosings Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521112) by [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront). 



> Please see the text work for author's tags/notes

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/9hglq4d7ojyoc7a/most_unfortunate_3.png)

Cover by Gilraina  
(click for full-size)

###### [Podfic] The Most Unfortunate and Horrifying Events of Rosings Park

Duration: 00:11:56

Charlotte and Kitty read by olive2read  
Elizabeth and Darcy read by frecklebombfic  
Editing by frecklebombfic 

###### Streaming

(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)  
  


###### Download

MP3 file: [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/the-most-unfortunate-and-horrifying-events-of-rosings-park/%5BP%26P%5D%20the%20most%20unfortunate%20and%20horrifying%20events%20of%20rosings%20park.mp3) | 9.15 mb  


M4B file: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/590g8zja9bv11hu/%255BP%2526P%255D_the_most_unfortunate_and_horrifying_events_of_rosings_park.m4b/file) or [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/the-most-unfortunate-and-horrifying-events-of-rosings-park/%5BP%26P%5D%20the%20most%20unfortunate%20and%20horrifying%20events%20of%20rosings%20park.m4b) | 9.2 mb




  


###### Notes

Thank you so much to shopfront for writing this wonderfully creepy fic, and for having a Transformative Works statement that includes blanket permission to make podfic! Blanket permission makes the podfic fandom go round.  
  
Thank you as always to the Voiceteam facilitater team for making Mystery Box happen, and to the Beautiful Murder Machines for making so many outstandingly cursed things happen, of which this was just one *-* HONK!  
  
This was created for the In Their Shoes Voiceteam challenge, for CompassRose's interest in epistolary and experimental formats!  
  
Please be generous with your kudos and comments. We treasure every notification email we get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where you were while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of our favourite people ♥️💚♥️  


  


###### Crosspost

[On frecklebomb's Dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/21162.html)


End file.
